


Spanking

by BookofOdym



Series: Hal/Lanterns Drabbles [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Alan always lectures Hal about being reckless, but in truth he was way worse. Jay mentions this to the younger Lantern to make things fair.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Alan Scott
Series: Hal/Lanterns Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869391
Kudos: 8





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Look the Hal Jordan tag needs more Lanterns, I'm writing some Lanterns.

“Idiot,” Alan grumbled, as he handed Hal a bunch of grapes. Of course, Guy Gardner was in the room, so pretty soon, the bedridden man was left with just one grape, but it was what he deserved since he was the one who got himself hospitalized. 

Alan hated this, he hated getting a call from the Justice League telling him that the man he loved had tried to fight an alien force by himself, and had only narrowly avoided being ripped in half by the ring’s forcefield. The fact that it had been Batman breaking the news did not help, and in the end, Ted Kord had to rip the phone away from the man in order to take over. Imagine that, Blue Beetle, prankster extraordinaire, being the most emotionally mature person in the room. 

Ted had explained to him that it hadn’t been as bad as all that, since Aquaman and Wonder Woman had charged in just a few seconds later and that Hal had only been mildly bruised. He was even flirting with his nurse, apparently. Of course, that had been the moment that Maxwell Lord and J’onn J’onzz had charged in and grabbed the phone from Ted, apparently under the assumption that he was up to something, so Alan had not been able to get any more information out of the nice young man. 

It was relatively easy to find the location of the hospital that Hal was holed up in because even if his ring hadn’t been able to track the ring’s energy, he could just follow the sound of the reporters since a huge pack of them had converged on the building. 

“It was totally irresponsible, in my day, I would never have done something that reckless.” Alan started to lecture, lecturing helped him work through his emotions. If he didn’t do that, he might wind up sounding concerned. 

“Airport,” Hal said in response. 

Alan blinked at him. So apparently Kord had been mistaken, and Hal hadn’t just been mildly injured, it seemed that he’d received a pretty severe head injury. 

“Please excuse me,” Alan nodded at John, “I’m just going to get the doctor, make sure he doesn’t leave the room.” John was probably the most trustworthy, Kyle would just let Hal leave if he wanted out, and Guy would probably go with him. The newer Lanterns (and Alan was having some trouble understanding why Earth suddenly needed 8 different Green Lanterns) he didn’t know at all, and he was far too old to be learning any new names. 

“No!” Hal’s voice stopped him. “I meant I heard about the time, in your day, by the way, that you decided it was a good idea to hold up an airport.” 

Alan had kept that a well-kept secret. There was no way that the younger Lantern should have ever found out about that. Unless... 

“Jay.” He growled. He should go if he was to have any chance of getting to the speedster before anyone could warn him of his fate. 

But Hal spoke again. “We were just talking about how you always find an excuse to spank me and how it’s bullshit because, in your day, you always acted way worse...” 

“Spank him?” The young woman in the corner whispered to the man in the full face mask standing next to her, who shrugged. 

Alan sighed. Of course, Hal would find a way to divulge very, very personal information to a room of more than half a dozen people. “Metaphorically speaking.” He informed her. 

“With a paddle,” Hal added, with a grin, because at this point, he was definitely just looking to get punished. 

Alan growled low in his throat, grabbing the younger man’s shoulder, and soon both of them disappeared in a flash of green flame. 

“Is...” Jessica started, staring at the empty bed. “Is Hal allowed to leave the hospital yet?” 

John Stewart pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, but I’m not about to follow them.”


End file.
